howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Chickens are domesticated birds first introduced in the TV episode "Animal House" and seen extensively throughout the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise thereafter. Description Chickens (Gallus gallus domesticus) are essentially flightless birds, capable only of short gliding flights, though the smaller the breed the more "flighty" they can be. They have a fleshy red comb atop their heads and two wattles at their throats. They have a wide palate of foods, though typically are feed grains such as corn. They relish protein as well, such as insects and other arthropods. The males, or Roosters, are generally larger with larger combs and more colorful and decorative tails. Hens are relatively smaller with more subdued colors, shorter tails, and smaller combs. Hens lay, incubate, and hatch the eggs. Many breeds can be very "broody", meaning they have a strong instinct to incubate eggs, even if it is not a chicken egg or even an egg-like object. There are some breeds that aren't broody at all. A chicken's earlobes can vary in color, and can roughly indicate what color eggs they lay. For instance, chicken breeds with white earlobes often lay white eggs, and chicken breeds with red earlobes often lay brown or tinted eggs. Interestingly, in the Franchise, while the live chickens are of a normal size, the cooked chicken legs seen throughout the Franchise being eaten by Vikings and Dragons are huge. Diet Chickens can eat quite a wide array of foods. In captivity, they are primarily fed grains. However, they do require protein in their diets and much of this comes from insects that the chickens catch. Chickens will also readily eat plant material like clover, berries, and vegetables. They will even scratch through refuse and readily eat meat, even if it is chicken. To conserve resources, chickens may even cannibalize eggs if they are cracked. Function "]] Chickens are widely used for meat for both humans and dragons. In some cases, adding chicken to the diet of dragons (especially the Deadly Nadder) will increase speed and stamina. The other major use of chickens is egg production for eating. Humans eat eggs, as do dragons. This is most notably seen in the game, School of Dragons, where eggs not only increase a player's dragon's energy but also modestly increases the dragon's XP. In the Franchise, Vikings can also keep livestock - chickens included - as pets, most famously seen by Tuffnut's chicken, simply named Chicken. One Farm Job in School of Dragons indicates that chicken eggs, along with bearberries and peppermint, can be used medicinally. Appearances Chickens are seen throughout the Franchise, including, but not limited to, the media below. ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Chickens as livestock and characters were introduced in the episode, "Animal House", in which the Dragons saved various farm animals from a snowstorm. Since that time, the farm animals were not as afraid of the dragons as predators. In episode 10, "Heather Report, Part 1", Stormfly was shown to have increased her speed, to the point that she was even able to compete with the speed of Toothless. Astrid explains that she has been experimenting with her diet, and apparently it was working. Astrid has been feeding her baskets full of chicken every day. This indicates that chicken gives Deadly Nadders increased stamina and speed. Astrid still continues to give chicken to Stormfly, as it was shown in episode 13-"When Lightning Strikes". Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "The Flight Stuff", a dead chicken falls from the sky into the Arena in front of Snotlout. He thinks it is the "Bird of Death" and one of the portents of his upcoming death. Snotlout presents two 'rainbow' chickens to the twins in "Fright of Passage", in an effort to get into their exclusive bunker on the night the Flightmare is supposed to attack Berk. These chickens appear to be splotched with multi-colored paint. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Starting with her introduction in the episode, "When Darkness Falls", Tuffnut's pet Chicken has appeared in many episodes and in all ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Seasons thus far. Please visit Chicken (character) for more information. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Tuffnut's Chicken appears in a number of Season 3 episodes, including "A Grim Retreat". However, in this episode, two other chickens are seen. Stoick and Gobber are tasked with taking care of Dragon's Edge while the Dragon Riders are away, including Tuffnut's Chicken. However, Gobber thinks Skullcrusher has eaten Chicken, while Stoick thinks Gobber has eaten Chicken. Both men try to pass off other chickens as Tuffnut's Chicken, but Tuffnut is able to see immediately that neither is his Chicken, and immediately finds his pet. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Tuffnut's Chicken, Chicken's Mate, Chicklet, as well as several other chickens appear in the episode "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". Tuffnut's Chicken disappears, much to the horror of Tuffnut. He later finds out the reason she vanished is that she was reproducing with a rooster and hatched a clutch of eggs. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Like Sheep, several chickens can be seen walking around Berk in the game. Chicken, Thawfest Hen, Cockatrice, and Chichillen were introduced as functional "dragons" in the game. None of the chicken characters are able to participate in Battles but can collect Wood, Fish, and Iron Ore. The morning crow of a rooster is referenced in the Monstrous Nightmare, Cawmour's description, indicating that he "''crows like a rooster, abruptly waking most of Berk." Roosters are also mentioned in Flaredawn the Flightmare's description, who gets up earlier than roosters in the morning. ''School of Dragons The player can have a farm plot on which to raise crops and livestock, including chickens. Eggs can be harvested from these chickens and fed to the player's dragons to increase energy and XP. Chickens, as well as Tuffnut's Chicken, appear in player Quests. One Quest geared strictly toward chickens is called "The Mysterious Chicken Caper", in which the player learns about chicken earlobes and finds out who is letting out the chickens on Berk. For the Dreadfall 2018 update, ''School of Dragons released three painted chickens. Each has stylized skeleton markings in orange, green, and blue. ''Dragon Pets'' A chicken leg is one of the food items that can be fed to the player's dragons. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragon Food Category:Livestock Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Chicken (character) Category:Human Food